Magnificent Marlene
by Lea Golightly
Summary: She wasn't exactly what they wished for. But she was a force to be reckoned with. Follow Marlene through her fifth year at Hogwarts.


**AN:/ Hey guys. This story is mostly head canon. So don't hate me, if you don't imagine it the way I do.**

**Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it. :)**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR THEIR WORLD.

It was a boisterous midsummer night and the clouds were dark and heavy. The house of old McKinnon Mansion stood there, all alone upon a hill, waiting for the thunderstorm to break through. Everyone seemed to be fast asleep, not caring for the wind which howled around the corners of the building. Well, everyone except for a small eight year old girl. She was sitting on the ledge of her room, starring out into the stormy wildness, her wide, big eyes filled with amazement.

Ever since she could remember, Marlene had loved this kind of weather. She and her best friend James, who lived in the neighbouring mansion, always enjoyed playing in the streaming rain and shouting at the thunder echoing from everywhere. It was a game they had found quite entertaining, since everyone would go nuts to search for them and be all worried. They felt like the last heroes in the world, bound to their destiny to save it. Another thing they enjoyed way too much was upsetting her 2-years-older brother Marcus. It was so easy to get him going. It even developed into a challenge which of the two of them could make him yell louder. This often ended up in Ms. Potter coming over for tea to apologize for her misbehaving son and they were forbidden to see each other for weeks. But as both of them were sneaking out any way, their parents gave up taming them soon. "It cannot be helped." Ms. McKinnon would often say sighing. "She seems to develop into quite the opposite direction of what we set up for her. I wonder what we did wrong?!" After all, the house of McKinnon was famous for prizing the intellect and prudence. With a daughter like that, their good reputation would crack eventually. "Maybe she was adopted Mummy." Her brother would tend to suggest in those conversations, his innocent eyes starring up into his mother's face. "She is far too loud and impulsive to fit into our family." The parents always laughed at his grand words and petted his head. "You have a magnificent mind there Marcus. But don't you worry. I am sure, that your sister will fulfil the traditional McKinnon values soon enough. At least at Hogwarts her true origin will be proved."

Now, seven years later, nobody from McKinnon family ever wondered about Marlene's behaviour or actions. The moment she had been sorted into Gryffindor and NOT Ravenclaw, like all her relatives, had marked her and it was hopeless to convince anybody of the opposite. She was regarded as the 'accident' and mostly let alone by herself, giving Marcus the ongoing opportunity to prove himself as the worthy heir to the McKinnon traditions. He had been made prefect in his fifth year and now was honoured to be headboy. What a surprise, really?! Marlene couldn't endure looking at him posing in front of everyone, his badge proudly sticking to his chest, and quickly waved good-bye to her aunts and uncles. She hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek, before stepping, head held high, through the hidden gate to platform 9 ¾.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she sensed the usual smell of steam, Floo Powder and chocolate frogs. Yes, she was going to be back soon and it would most certainly be an amazing year. "Well, if it isn't the naughty little brat, our dearest friend McKinnon calls his sister." a familiar voice whispered into her ear. Marlene turned around, a wide grin plastered on her face. The Prewett twins were in the same year as her brother, although in Gryffindor, and had befriended her from the first day of school, because she turned out to be more "healthy-headed than her bothersome nerd of a sibling" as Fabian used to put it. She often joked that they were the only two people in the whole world, her brother and herself could both spent time with. "And if it isn't the annoying two headed monster, I used to run from crying." she said smirking, while hugging them closely. It was so good to see them. "Have you grown? Don't tell me you've grown again Marlene. Didn't your brother teach you to stay small and cute?" Gideon shook his head disapprovingly at Marcus who just appeared on the platform. "I thought you knew that she doesn't listen to a word I say." her brother said grinning. "Nice to see you two. But anyway, could you please move your belongings out of the way, sister? There are people who try passing.". Marlene looked around and realised that her luggage was sprawled across the ground. She must have let them drop while greeting her friends. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to carry out his order exactly. Headboy's speaking." She mock-saluted in direction of her brother, grabbed her suitcases and left to search the one compartment where her friends would be waiting for her.


End file.
